


Blood Sister

by Satosen



Series: Loki's Sister [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satosen/pseuds/Satosen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their return from Jötunheimr Thor helps Loki take Kira and Odin to the healing room. A faint life signature is found within Kira's now cold form and their story continues with more heart felt moment than before.<br/>The Next part after "A New Sister".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inner Turmoil

Loki paces outside of the healing room doors impatiently until Thor catches his arm to stop him. Thor stares pleadingly into Loki's glaring eyes.  
  "Leave me be Thor. I have no need for your pity." Loki spits angrily and Thor winces slightly.  
  "Brother you must not do this to yourself. Father's condition is not your fault and neither is our sister's." Thor regrets his words with Loki's next explosion.  
  "He's NOT my father and she's NOT my sister!" Loki shouts as he wrenches his arm from Thor's grip.  
  "Then am I truly not your brother?" Thor asks softly and Loki pauses before he replies.  
  "No... You're not." Loki swallows and stares into Thor's sorrowful eyes before the healer steps out of the room to them.  
  "The AllFather is resting now and can be moved to his room, unfortunately we have no clue as to when he will awaken." She states.  
  "Thank you, and what of Kira?" Thor asks her anxiously.  
  "Her vital signs are weak but given the right treatment she'll make a full recovery." Thor sighs in relief. "But my lord, there is more..."  
  "Yes, what is it?" Thor asks.  
  "We do not have the items required for her treatment..."  
  "Then what is it we need?" Thor steps up to her impatiently and Loki rolls his eyes pushing his brother away.  
  "Stop crowding her Thor and let her speak." Loki glances back at the healer "Please continue."  
  "We need three items. A goblet forged in Hel's dwellings, a flower that grows in Jötunheimr's ice, and water from Urda's Well."  
  "How will these items help Kira? I've heard of no herbal treatment such as these." Loki questions uneasily.  
  "Loki do not question what the healer  has asked for us to gather. We must do everything in our power to make Kira well again!" Thor drags Loki away after nodding to the healer.  
  "How exactly are we going to get all of those items? If I'm not mistaken we aren't allowed around Urda's well without Odin's consent, I'm forbidden to see Hel let alone her dwellings, and we left Jötunheimr in a worse state then what it was before!" Loki rants and Thor finally stops.  
  "In father's absence I am the ruling King, problem solved!" Thor leaves Loki to pack for the journey as he goes to do the same.  
  "You are a right idiot sometimes Thor... if only that women on Midgard had really changed you for good." Loki whispers before starting his packing.  
 _ **> Asgardian Time Skip!<**_  
  "Thor this is madness!" Frigga chides and looks to Loki. "And how can you let him pull you along like this?"  
  "I tried to convince him otherwise but he refused to listen. You know how he gets, Mother." Frigga sighs  
  "Why would a healer of Asgard even need such things?" She mutters light.  
  "The only thing that matters is Kira's well being!" Thor's normal stupidity gains back both his mother's and his brother's attentions  
  "And risk your life and that of your brother's?!" Frigga crossers her arms and Thor swallows.  
  "Kira is my sister and even more so Loki's, she would and has done a thousand fold what we are doing now." Thor says in a hushed tone and Frigga drops her arms as Loki averts his eyes. After a few minutes Frigga sighs and drops her arms.  
  "As much as I dislike your plan I must commend you on your resolve... just come back to me safely... both of you." she cups both of their cheeks in either of her hands "You are and will always be my sons." Loki easily leans into her hand and Thor smiles.  
  "Worry not mother, we will return to you unscathed!" Thor brags and Loki rolls his eyes. Just as the two start to depart from the room and towards their horses Frigga catches Loki's arm. Loki looks to her in surprise and stops in his tracks.  
  "Loki you must be wary, what ever magic that healer plans to use will most definitely not be to heal Kira. I will do my best to find all that I can here while you must do your best out there. I packed a small back with different books on the items, it's now attached to your horses saddle." Loki nods lightly and his lips thin into a line of seriousness.  
  "As you wish, but be safe. Whatever she is hiding she will most likely do anything in her power to keep it a secret." Loki warns as he holds to Frigga's hand tightly. Frigga smiles and kisses his knuckles softly.  
  "For all of your faults you have still grown into a young man I am proud to call my son." Frigga smiles up at Loki who relaxes more and smiles back at her.  
  "As I am proud to call you my mother." He hugs her tightly before retracting and striding out the door to set forth on Thor and his own trip.  
  "What took you so long brother? It is not as though this will be the last time you see her" Thor  looks to him teasingly and Loki smirks.  
 "Is it to much to comfort our distraught mother when both of her sons are setting of on a near impossible journey to which they might not return?" Loki chides and Thor laughs.  
  "It is only an impossible journey if you let yourself believe that it is!~"


	2. Helheim

Heimdal stands guarding the rainbow bridge and watching the skies. Thor dismounts before Loki who hesitates before getting off of his horse.  
  "Such a heavy heart does not befit you, my lord." Heimdal turns towards them and Thor glances at Loki who averts his eyes.  
  "We seek passage to Helheim." Thor stands before Heimdal who looks at him quietly for several minutes.  
  "Odin forbid Loki's entrance into that real many years ago."  
  "In my father's absence I am the ruler, and I am using Loki as my insurance."  
  "Lies do not deceive me, my lord. The goblet of which u have set out to gain holds much power. In the wrong hands it will bring destruction upon all the lands. Loki will be little to no insurance to gain the goblet of which Hel herself drinks from."  
  "As Hel's father he will serve as some leverage at the very least." Thor tries to argue.  
  "You don't even know if Hel wants to see me Thor. For all you know you could be walking me to my own private execution." Loki interjects feeling uneasy about seeing his daughter after so long.  
  "No matter how much a child may spite their parents they will never truly wish for their death." Thor looks back to Heimdal. "I will say but once more, we seek passage to Helheim. Will you open the bifrost for us?" Heimdal hesitates before slowly nodding his head.  
  "It is as you said before, my lord. In the absence of your father you are the rightful ruler. As such, I much obey your commands." he walks into the round room and up to the center where he inserts his sword and opens the bifrost. "I can only send you to the borders of her land, it will be up to yourselves to find Hel's castle, get the goblet, and returning safety." Thor nods walks through the bifrost. Loki hesitates for a moment and looks to Heimdal with a glimmer in his eyes that the man had never seen before.  
  "Look after them in our stead... please..." Loki's voice is soft and Heimdal nods slowly.  
  "Always. May the stars guide you back home to them soon." Loki gives Heimdal a small but true smile before stepping through the bifrost and shooting away to his daughter's realm.  
  Upon landing sickeningly thick air enters their lungs and a mist of black smoke burns their eyes. The rocks themselves under foot seem to need to coxing to burn their hottest when tread upon.   
  "We must move quickly or the rocks will burn through the souls of our shoes and into our feet." Loki informs briskly as he starts to walk forward.  
  "Brother, are you scared of meeting your daughter?" Loki pauses but doesn't turn around.  
  "Why would I have need to fear my daughter. Especially if it is as you say, no child truly wishes for their parent's death."  
  "What if I prove to be wrong and she has that such hatred for you? Will you still be able to do what is needed so that we may save Kira's life?" Thor is standing a few steps away from Loki who hesitates before turning around.  
  "For the third time in my life, Thor, I honestly can say that I don't know." Loki then turns back to the way he was going and continues to walk.  
  "Loki wait! Don't walk so briskly or I'll be lost!" Thor hurries after him but the smoke seems to thicken and suffocate him.  
  "Use your brain you big twat. That is the only true way to survive on the plain." Loki shouts back to him and continues to walk. They walk almost together and yet separate, each concealed by the dense smoke. Time passes but they have no way of telling how much with every footstep growing more worn and burning. Was it hours? Days? Weeks? Even seconds? How much long were they to walk?  
  Loki stops suddenly and begins to listen more carefully to his surroundings.  
  "Thor stop."  
  "Why? We're no closer to her castle than we were before."  
  "Just stop. There's a drop off of some kind up ahead." The air seems to finally clear a little and allow them to see each other. Just as Loki had said, a large cliff like drop falls a few feet before them. Looking across the expanse it shows to be a great labyrinth of cliffs with the prize end being Hel's castle.  
  "Now that I know where we're going I can just fly us there." Thor states with much pride but Loki shakes his head.  
  "It's not that simple. There are hundreds to thousands of creatures ready to rip you apart hiding in the smoke. I've been seeing their shadows off and on...Perhaps if you fly low enough though..." A growl emanates behind the two who whirl around to face the gigantic beasts.  
  "If we're going to try that then I suggest we do so quickly brother." Thor backs to the edge of the cliff and looks over into it just in case as Loki comes to his side.  
 "Well done Thor, I think you just used your brain for once."


	3. Labyrinth

Thor roughly grabs Loki by the arm as they turn and run to the edge of the cliff. Loki's stomach drops past his feet as they leave the ground. Time seems to be in moratorium for a few seconds and Loki feels the beasts' macabre claws sink into the flesh of his back. The creature's great strength rips him from Thor's grasp and sends him tumbling down into the Labyrinth. His body hits with a sickening thud and pain sears through him like lightning. A few seconds pass and the sound of something heavy landing behind him causes Loki's blood to run cold. He slowly rolls so that he can face the beast. Empty air faces him back and his breath catches as he looks around quickly to see where it had moved to.  
  The heavy creature that had landed behind him proved to be nowhere. Exhaling slowly, Loki began to get up only to clutch at his back in pain and collapse back down into the soot covered ground. The already dark ash begins to melt and grow darker with his blood. His attempts to gather his magic to the areas of injury prove to be futile. Grey begins to encroach on his already pale skin and his consciousness begins to fade.  
 "Nii-chan..." Kira's soft voice whispers in his ears and he opens his eyes. Sunlight slides through a thick cover of leaves above his head and soft grass dances in the breeze about his form. His eyes wander to every detail of the vision until they fall upon the radiant form of Kira. She's sitting on a long low hanging branch to a tree a few steps away.  
 "Kira..." All words seem to fail his silver tongue as he sits up to stare at her. She softly smiles at him and his heart breaks. "This is nothing more than a dream isn't it..." he states finally.  
  "No... It's your choices."  
  "My choices? What choices are there to be made?"  
  "Wheather you chose to take my hand and live, or lay down to die."  
  "Die?!" Loki's muscles tighten then slowly relax. "The wounds on my back are that deep?" Kira nods softly and Loki takes a deep breath. "I see quite a bit of irony in this situation, though..." Her soft smile is like the first whisper of a warm spring breeze. Its briefness leaves the viewer wanting for just the slightest bit more. Slowly, Loki gets up and begins to look around once more.  
  "Do you know where we are?"  
  "Yes," Loki nods slightly, "We are in the forests that Thor would drag me into when we were little."  
  "You miss being here, don't you?"  
  "I do... but it seems that I can never return to them outside of my dreams..." his voice is becoming wistful and quiet.  
  "...Do you bare hateful feelings towards me for deceiving you?" Kira hesitates before finally asking and Loki pauses before shaking his head.   
  "I hate our father, and the man that attempts to call me his son, but I can not hate you."  
  "Nii-chan..." tears are brimming in her eyes as her words fail her and Loki smiles at her softly.  
  "How can I possibly hate my adorable little sister?" he holds out his hand to her. "I promise, I'll find a way to save you," Loki swears earnestly as she takes his hand and the world around him begins to vanish.  
  His eyes feel heavy as lead and his body aches terribly. After a moment, he finally manages to wipe away some of the ash that had covered his face. Now blinking, the tall walls of Hel's labyrinth stretch up on either side of him and the loud echoes of Thor's voice seem to become clearer.  
  "Loki?" Thor bellows once more. "Brother, please answer me!"  
  "Thor..." Loki mumbled in a raw voice making him realise how long he must have been laying there. Painstakingly, he gets up and supports himself on the wall. Step by step, he feels his ways towards Thor's loud, vibrant, energy. At times, it seems as though the walls of the labyrinth miss lead him and take him further from Thor, causing him to retrace his steps. Seconds, then minutes, then hours seem to pass until his mind begins to tell him that he's obviously gone in circles and Thor has already left him.  
  Loki's ankle catches between two rough rocks and he collapses down coughing and hacking. More pain courses down his back and his throat begins to stick to itself in all of its dryness. Even with the heat, he feels a shiver runs through his very bones and he winces as it reaches his ankle. Carefully, he pulls it from the rocks. His boot is damaged and the ankle itself seems to be sprained, but not broken. A rough sigh slips from his lips as he slowly leans his back against the nearest wall.  
  "LOKI!" Thor's booming voice directly in front of him and vice-like hands gripping his shoulders rouse Loki from a sleep he had not remembered falling into. Worry is clear in Thor's gaze and Loki stares at him for a minute as though believing he were just an apparition of the mind. "Loki, can you hear me? How badly injured are you? Do you recognise me at all brother?" Loki slowly blinks before scowling at him softly.  
  "The next time you decide to take me flying off of a cliff, I would appreciate it if you thought about what's chasing you. Bufoon." Loki's words were scolding but the rasp and dryness of them lessened the effect. Thor smiled widely at him.  
  "I am glad to see you as yourself, brother!"  
  "Shut up and help me up. I'd like to get out of this place as soon as possible."  
  "Are you well enough to stand on your own?" Thor's voice echoes with worry and he takes Loki's arm and stands him upright. Loki takes a single step before his injured ankle gives out.  
  "Don't ever speak a word of this to anyone, ever," Loki growls as Thor slides one of Loki's arms over his shoulder and then his own around Loki's waist.  
  "As you wish it, brother."  
  "Just shut up and walk that way, bufoon." Loki points down the way that he'd been going before his fall and Thor happily begins to walk that direction.


	4. Hel's Castle

Dark gates of stone and bone loom behind a towering armored guard. Thor pauses and his grasp on Loki's side tightens.  
  "What now brother?"  
  "Don't do anything stupid, Thor." Loki slowly moves away from Thor's hold and stands on his own before slowly making his way up to the gate and its guardian.  
  "You are not of the dead, yet." the guard's voice is deep as though it emanates from the bottom of a fathomless chasm.  
 "I am not," Loki affirms and the guard kneels to get a better look at him.  
  "Age does not suit you, Lord Loki."  
  "Aye, it does not but I will bear it as I have so far."  
  "You look unwell, My Lord." the guard tilts his head and continues to stare at Loki.  
  "It was an unexpectedly difficult journey."  
  "Your daughter is awaiting your company, but she has also stated that you must rest and wash up before you start your business here." Loki smiles and nods.  
 "I will gratefully accept that offer, but first, tell me if she knows that we will also be accompanied by her Uncle."  
  "She has extended her offer to him as well and is excited to finally meet with him."  
  "Good, thank you old friend." Loki pats the guard's shoulder and walks towards the gates. "Come along Thor, unless you wish to be left behind," he states as the guard begins to slowly open the gate for them. Thor hesitates before following. His eyes stare in awe up at the guard before hastening his step to follow Loki more closely.  
  "You know him?"  
  "Yes."  
  "How?"  
  "Later."  
  "Loki..."  
  "Thor I have far more important things on my mind than explaining things to you right now."  
  "...You seem to know these halls well."  
  "I do, now please shut up, we're here." In front of them stands a set of tall wooden doors held together by thick plates of shining metal. Loki knocks before entering and looking around. "Alright, this one seems to be uninhabited so it will be yours until we leave. Mine is across the hallway. Should you require anything LIGHTLY pull the rope that hangs there." Loki points to a small rope hanging inconspicuously to the side of the door. "The bathroom is there and clothes in your size should be delivered soon. We will most likely be supping with Hel or at least in her dining room so pull the rope after you have rested and you feel like eating. Any questions?"  
  "...You've been here before..." Loki pauses at Thor's statement and sighs.  
  "I will speak with you about that later. First, we must wash up and rest."  
  "Do you swear we will talk about it later?" Thor's eyes are hard and serious making Loki hesitate a second longer before nodding softly.  
  "I will talk with you later..." He then leaves the room and goes to his own. An old looking corpse in thick rags follows Loki into his room. Thor stares a moment at the creature until it returns his stare with hollow looking deep sockets. His arms move of their own volition as they quickly shut the door. Thor's heart races as though he'd just faced his own death with nothing to bear between himself and it.  
  
 **> :3 Asgardian Time Skip (:<**  
  
  The ghoul that received Thor's call was small and rotting with only one eye. Thin greasy hairs spike out in sparse pairs from it's decaying scalp. The feeling that had come upon him from seeing the other one was nowhere to be beheld now so he followed the new creature to a grand set of carved wooden doors. Watching the poor thing attempt to open the bulky doors was more than Thor had the heart to bear. He excused it and watched it leave before slowly opening the doors himself.  
  Inside was a long room with high arching rafters, an ornate fireplace -of such great size that Thor doubted if two to three of himself would be able to reach from one edge to the other- , a singularly, well cared, wooden table that spans most of the rooms length and tall-backed, black stained, crimson cushioned, seats surrounding the table with well spaced intervals. Upon closer inspection, Thor sees what looks like gargoyles guarding the rafters and a figure sitting in the seat furthest from himself.  
  "Uncle." The figure stands and smiles. Half of the figure is that of a gorgeous woman. Long well tamed black locks of hair, an unparalleled emerald eye, half a set of plump red lips, skin a pale porcelain, and well-formed features that match similarly to Loki's. The other half of the figure is that of a rotting corpse. Thinning silver hair, an empty socket that begs for your soul, blue tinted lips that seem to whisper of seasons past, skin as grey as the ash outside, and decaying portions of her features with tears that look to fall off completely. Thor hesitates to respond as he takes in the full view of her physical form clad in an emerald green dress.  
  "You are Hel?... My niece." Thor says slowly as he walks towards her. Hel nods and smiles at him.  
  "Yes, I'm Loki's daughter. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, uncle. I heard many tales about you."  
  "I hope those tales are mostly good ones."  
  "Oh yes, most of them are about your valor though my father doesn't put them in quite those words."  
  "I would think not." Thor nods and comes to stand at the seat to her right on the table end furthest from the door.  
  "For all of his masks, I swear that my father does care for you." a soft smile slides across Thor's features and he slight bows in gratefulness.  
  "In all honesty, I was beginning to wonder if that were not but my imagination."  
  "Oh, do sit down. The food should be in, in just a moment."  
  "Thank you." Thor sits down in the seat he'd been standing next to.  
  "Do you know when my father might come?"  
  "No, but it might be quite some time. During our travel here we were met with some difficulty and he was injured rather badly."   
  "I sent my personal medic to his chamber so I hope it wont be too terribly long."


End file.
